Project Summary/Abstract Project Description: The New Mexico Department of Agriculture?s project entitled ?Enhancement of Produce Safety in New Mexico through Implementation of FDA?s Produce Safety Rule?, (PAR-16-137) is intended to plan and establish a produce safety program that will encourage the safe production of fruits and vegetables and promote understanding and compliance with the FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. Project Goals and Objectives: To develop and establish this program, NMDA will: ? Obtain and review available information to assess New Mexico?s produce production landscapes and develop and maintain an inventory of farms with production of produce covered under the Produce Rule. This information will then be utilized to develop a strategic plan to establish a produce safety program of the proper size and scope for New Mexico. ? Obtain information on legal authorities needed to conduct inspections, collect samples, and address compliance issues as well as determine the resources and infrastructure needed to perform training, provide education and technical assistance. Seek needed legislative or regulatory authorities and design an appropriate compliance program. ? Determine currently available mechanisms and facilitate further opportunities for coordination with other local, and federal agencies as well as other available entities. ? Ensure covered entities as well as regulatory personnel have the proper level of knowledge and understanding of the requirements for compliance of the produce safety rule through the availability of outreach, education, and technical assistance resources. ? Utilize strategic plan and measurable quantitative and qualitative data to determine, apply, and track performance toward achieving the project?s goals. Evaluate need for additional resources, revision of objectives to be implemented and when necessary, implement areas of improvement. Project Outcomes: We believe the outcome of this project will be development of beneficial partnerships, an adequate availability of technical expertise, utilization of education and outreach by farm establishments producing covered produce, well versed personnel providing regulatory oversight and compliance assistance, and a federal state relationship ultimately resulting in a successful on farm inspection and implementation of the Produce Safety Rule as intended by FDA under FSMA. Project Budget: $700,000 year one, $950,000 year two, $990,000 year three, $1,010,000 year four, and $1,260,000 year five. Total $4,910,000 for Competition A and B for the 5 year project period.